Death Girl
by Kei-Shi-42
Summary: Cuando no puedes ir al cielo ni al infierno, esta claro que te quedas en el limbo xD eso solo les pasara a aquellos que hayan utilizado una Death Note...o aquellos que tengan cosas pendientes como...vengarse. Este fic es un special para Halloween! x3


Wolaaa xD jeje, bueno pues aqui os dejamos otra loquisima historia de estas dos locas x3  
se que hoy (23 de octubre xD) no es halloween, pero...da igual! xD no podiamos  
esperar una semana mas jajaja

Shi y Kei: asique, Feliz Halloween a todos y todas!!! w

Shi: por adelantado, pero bueno xD

Kei: Shio, piensa que a lo mejor nadie lo lee asta Halloween u.u

Shi: cierto... ^^u ...joo, leedlo yaa plis! xD

Kei: xD en fin, a ver si os gusta! ^^

----------------------------------------------------------------------

26 de Enero del 2010... Un gran incendio es probocado por la reen  
Kiyomi Takada, mejor dicho...es probocado por el gran asesino Kira!

Una niña de tan solo once años, junto a sus padres, se encontraban en ese  
momento alli, fueron victimas del incendio, fueron victimas de Kira...

30 de Enero del 2010...

- ...buu...buuahah...papa...mama...¿donde estais? - se oia llorar a una  
niña, de pelo negro y alborotado-

- que te ocurre pequeña?? - pregunto dulcemente una chica, bestida de  
negro y con dorados cabellos adornados por dos coletitas-

- ...sniif...no encuentro a mis padres, señortia...- dijo la niña, limpiandose  
las lagrimas, con sus sucias y algo quemadas, manos-

- yay! ...eso es grave...pero yo se de alguien que podria ayudarte! - dijo la  
alegre chica, y cojio la mano de la menor, apartandola de aquel desertico y  
chamuscado lugar-

La chica y la niña caminaron de la mano, iban andando por la ciudad, y a  
pesar de toda la gente que habia, absolutamente nadie les dirijia la mirada a  
ninguna de las dos. Empezaron a meterse por callejones oscuros, asta llegar  
a una zona practicamente desertica, alli no habia nadie, no habia casi nada,  
solo unos cuantos almacenes abandonados.

- bienvenida a...yellow box?? creo que se llamaba asi, jeje - dijo la chica, y  
arrastro a la pequeña niña asta el interior de uno de los almacenes-

Alli no habia nadie, y el unico sonido que habia, era el de algunas gotas de  
agua caer contra el suelo, desde el destrozado tejado...La niña no dijo nada,  
solo obserbaba detenidamente las manchas de sangre que habian en el suelo.

- Liiiiiight, Misa-Misa ya esta en casa!!! - grito de repente la gotica chica,  
haciendo que la pobre niña se sobresaltara por semejante grito que habia  
soltado, probocando que lo poco que habia en ese lugar retumbara-

- joder Misa! ni aun muerto me vas a dejar en paz?? que haces otra vez  
por aqui? - aparecio de pronto un chico de cabello castaño, de ojos del mismo  
color que la sangre que le goteaba de la mano-

- m-muerto...? - murmuro la niña-

- jopee Light! ¿para que cres que me suicide entoces? para estar contigo  
tontito miiooo!! - dijo alegre Misa, estrujando a Light, este la miro con cara  
de "eres idiota"-

- ...e-estais...¡¿estais muertos?! - pregunto horrorizada la niña, alejandose  
de los dos extraños fantasmas-

- ...asi es, por desgracia - suspiro Light, apartando a Misa- y por lo que veo,  
tu tambien - dijo señalando a la niña-

- queee?!!! como puedes... demostarme eso?! - dijo la niña -

- ja! pues por el simple echo de que me estas viendo a mi, que estoy muerto-

- que liisto Liight - salto Misa emocionada-

- e-entonces...yo..?! ¿mis padres? ...claro, tambien estaran muertos...- dijo  
tristemente la niña, bajando la cabeza-

- juu...dime pequeña ¿que es lo ultimo que recuerdas? - pregunto Misa,  
agachandose delante de la niña para quedar a su altura-

- ....pues...mis padres y yo nos estabamos refujiando en una casita  
en las afueras de la ciudad...era como una pequeña iglesia no se...esque  
eramos muy pobres y no teniamos otro sitio en donde vivir...y un dia, vimos  
como un gran camion aparecia por alli! despues... no se muy bien que paso,  
solo recuerdo que todo se volvio rojo y hacia mucho calor! ...quisimos irnos,  
pero teniamos miedo y...no recuerdo mas...-

- huum...un incendio - dijo Light bastante serio-

- y recuerdas cuando paso? que dia o algo? - pregunto Misa-

- pues...no hace mucho, creo que fue el... 26 de este mes y año...si esque  
aun estamos en enero, claro -

- ...¡¡¿26 de enero?!! n-no puede ser! esta niña murio por...por el incendio  
que le hice probocar a Takada, para acabar con su vida...joder - pensaba  
Light, intentado no parecer nervioso por fuera-

- jopetas que mal! y solo fue hace cuatro dias, pobrecita - dijo Misa,  
acariciando y despeinando mas los oscuros pelos de la niña- seguro que fue  
probocado! ¿a que si Light? -

- ....em...s-si! y creo saber quien fue - dijo este, lo mas sereno posible-

- quiien?!! - gritaron Misa y la pequeña al mismo tiempo-

- pues...- Light penso unos instantes - el culpable de ese incendio fue,  
Nate River! - concluyo, con una media sonrisa-

- ...quiien? - pregunto perdida Misa-

- ....Nate...¡¿quien es?! donde puedo encontrarle? - dijo con ira en sus ojos,  
hacercandose asta Ligth- v-voy a...voy a vengar la muerte de mis  
padres!! - dijo muy decidida-

- ...em, bueno...ahora debe de ser conocido como "L" y se trata de un  
maldito detective...su equipo esta formado solo por cuatro personas  
incluyendosele a el - empezo a contar Light-

- oooh! yaya, Near, ese fue el que te pillo ¿no, cariño? - solto Misa -

- callate!!! - grito Light, despues se agacho quedando en el suelo sobre una  
de sus rodillas, y puso su mano chorreante de sangre en el hombro de la niña-  
mira pequeña, yo puedo ayudarte a dar con el...si lo que quieres es vengarte,  
yo lo que primero aria seria acabar con su equipo! estara confuso y  
desesperado al ver como de repente mueren todos sus hombres! y ese sera el  
momento para acabar con su vida...hahaha - solto una diavolica risita, al  
darle esas ideas a la niña-

- ...v-vale!! voy a vengarme sea como sea, de aquel que mato a mis padres!  
y me mato a mi...- dijo la niña, mirandose sus dos manos algo quemadas...  
y transparentes-

- geniial!! animo animo - dijo ilusionada Misa-

- ...esto...de momento ¿puedo quedarme con vosotros? - pregunto la niña  
a los dos mayores, esperando una respuesta afirmativa-

- claro que siiip! - acepto Misa-

- ...vale, pero...el precio de quedarte con nosotros, sera...que me prometas  
traer asta aqui la cabeza de Nate River!! - dijo Light, con una escalofriante  
sonrisa-

- claro que si! - sonrio la niña, muy decidida en cumplir lo prometido-

- muy bien... pues empecemos con el plan - dijo Light - ...jajajaja ¡muahaha!  
voy a vengarme Near! por fin vas a saber lo que es ir encontra del dios Kira!  
desearas no haberte opuesto ante mi! desearas no haber terminado con mi  
reino perfecto!! ...vas a morir, voy a matarte, al igual que hice con aquel  
por el que te haces pasar ahora!! jajajaja - pensaba Light, mientras por  
fuera acariciaba los negros cabellos de la decidida niña-

Al dia siguiente, en el desolado almacen, Ligth aparecia de repente como todo  
un fantasma que era

- Liiiight has vuelto!! - chillo Misa saltado para abrazar a Light, este la esquibo-

- pequeña, ya e encontrado la informacion que necesitaba...me e metido en un  
ordenador del cuartel de investigaciones y e dado con el paradero de la SPK!-

- ...llebame asta alli por favor, quiero terminar con esto lo antes posible! - dijo  
la niña, con la cabeza agachada y su oscuro flequillo tapando sus ojos-

Ligth cojio de la mano a la pequeña niña, como los dos eran fantasmas era posible  
el contacto, caminaron hacia la puerta del alamacen, pasando justo por las  
manchas de sangre que aun no se habian limpiado y que posiblemente jamas se  
limpiarian, a pesar de ser un fantasma la niña pudo llenarse los pies de sangre  
y fue dejando un rastro tras de ella, asta que desaparecieron de alli...

- jooo, pero Misa-Misa tambien quiere ir! - murmuro la rubia fantasmita-

La niña, junto con Light, aparecio delante del gran edificio donde se encontraba  
la SPK! se quedo asombrada por la cantidad de pisos que el edificio tenia que  
tener

- no te preocupes, se encuentran trabajando en la planta 42 - le comunico  
Light- y ahora...jeje, ve a vengar mi muer...digo, la muerte de tus padres!!-  
le dedico una cariñosa sonrisa y despues desaparecio, dejando a la niña sola-

- .....si! lo are...debo hacerlo...debo hacerlo - se repetia una y otra vez la niña, en  
el interior del ascensor-

En ese mismo momento, en la planta 42 de la SPK, en una gran habitacion  
llena de monitores y demas...

- Near, tienes que rebisar el caso 152 a) y despues investigar sobre el 78 c)  
y tambien...- decia el comandante Rester, con un monton de carpetas, hojas,  
y demas documentos entre sus brazos-

- ...aja, ya voy...- murmuo el portador de un calentito pijama blanco, que se  
encontraba sentado de una extraña manera en el suelo, mientras colocaba  
cuidadosamente un dado sobre una increible torre de pequeños daditos-

Todo estaba en calma, Rester seguia con sus papeles, Lidner, la unica mujer  
del grupo, trabajaba muy concentrada en el ordenador, mientras que Gevanni  
archivaba los documentos de distintos criminales, pero de repente...la puerta  
de la habitacion se abrio de par en par! todos voltearon, y lo unico que vieron  
fueron unas huellas de sangre en el suelo, y un hacha que flotaba no muy alto

- que demonios?!!! - grito Rester, soltado todos los papeles -

- ...voy a...¡¡mataros a todos!! - gritaba la niña, sosteniendo como podia el  
hacha que habia obtenido al romper el cajetin de "en casos de emergencia", que  
habia en el pasillo-

- humm...interesante - dijo Near, mientras enrroscaba uno de sus mechones  
de pelo con sus dedos-

- Rester cuidado!!!! - grito Lidner al ver como el hacha era clavada a gran  
velocidad en la esplada de este-

- U-UUAGH - Rester callo automaricamente al suelo, el hacha siguio moviendose  
como si tubiera vida propia, se paro suavemente en su cuello para despues subir  
e impulsarse para decapitar al pobre hombre-

- dios mio!!! - grito Gevanni lebantandose de su silla, de tal manera que hizo  
que esta se callera-

- Rester!! Rester!!! - Lidner se quedo de rodillas ante el inmovil cuerpo, intentado  
que este reaccionara-

- vais a...morir uno por uno!! - dijo la niña, lanzado el hacha que quedo clavada  
en la pared, despues se aproximo asta uno de los escritorios, habrio un cajon  
y saco un cuter, que utilizo para rajarle el cuello a Lidner, que estaba  
distraida intentado reanimar a su compañero y amigo, y no se dio cuenta de que un  
cuter flotante se aproximaba asta su cuello-

- a...aagh... - mientras se desangraba callo encima de Rester, que tambien  
habia acabado por morir desangrado-

- p-pero...pero que esta pasando?!! - grito Gevanni, hacercandose asta donde  
se encontraba Near, aun en el suelo-

- ...esto es cosa de fantasmas - dijo friamente, sin apartar la mirada de  
los dos cuerpos cubiertos de sangre que se hayaban en el suelo-

- solo quedan dos...jejeje...jajaja vengarse es muy facil...- reia la niña, soltando  
el cuter, y untando sus quemados dedos en la sangre que habia por el suelo, se  
dirijio hacia la pared mas cercana y escribio un corto mensaje "sois los siguientes"-

- jooder!! Near, tenemos que salir de aqui!! - dijo Gevanni, agachandose y cojiendo  
a Near como si se tratase de un saco de patatas-

- ...q-que haces? - pregunto molesto este -

- salvarte!! vamonos! - dijo muy heroicamente -

- ...noo sin mi robot - dijo neutralmente Near, señalando un robot de color  
azul con una antenita roja-

- Near, debemos huir ahora mismo! -

- ...noo sin mi roboot! - pataleo el albino-

- no cres que es mas importante salvar nuestras vidas? salvar tu vida ya que la  
gente te necesita para...- no pudo terminar su frase, pues Near le corto con otra-

- o te despido - dijo mientras sonreia de una extraña manera-

- ok!! y ahora huyamos - dijo muy decidido Gevanni, una vez que cojio el dichoso  
robot y abandono la habitacion-

- ....Near...asique ese niño es el asesino de mis padres! ...- penso la niña mientras  
obserbaba como sus dos objetivos huian, ella simplemente desaparecio-

Near y Gevanni salieron a la calle, dentro no era un lugar seguro, pues pudieron  
ver unas huellas de sangre en el ascensor y en la entrada del edificio

- ...a donde vamos? - pregunto Near, que aun seguia siendo tratado como un  
simple saco de patatas-

- n-no lo se!! ...lo mas lejos posible de aqui -

- .... no es correcto dejar los cuerpos de Lidner y Rester alli...-

- ....lo see - dijo Gevanni, lamentando no haber llamado ni a una ambulancia-

Gevanni corrio con Near asta llegar a un pequeño parque, cerca de alli habian  
unos baños, decidieron esconderse dentro

- vamos, escondamonos en uno de los excusados y...¡¡uaaah!! - Gevanni resbalo con  
un charco de agua que habia en el baño, callo hacia astras dandose un fuerte  
golpe en la cabeza, quedado incosciente-

- ...G-Gevanni...no te pago para dormir, venga, despierta - dijo Near, que  
tambien habia caido al suelo, pero que por suerte solo se habia dado un culetazo-

- jejejeje...ya te tengo - rio la niña, justo delante del baño con claras intenciones  
de entrar para terminar con su venganza-

Near dejo de lado a su robot, e hizo lo posible por despertar a Gevanni, le abofeteo,  
le empapo de agua, le grito al oido, pero nada...estaba completamente inconsciente,  
por lo que Near decidio arrastrarle asta uno de los escusados para esconderse, pero  
en ese momento la puerta comenzo a abrirse. Casi sin pensar, cosa rara en el, Near  
solto a Gevanni y corrio el solo para esconderse, la niña abrio la puerta del sucio  
baño de par en par... y empezo a caminar y buscar a Near, paso del hombre  
inconsciente en el suelo y fue tranquila abriendo las puertas en busca de su mayor  
objetivo, Nate River.

- ....fantasmas, son fantasmas...pero eso es ilogico! ...se perfectamente que los  
fantasmas no existen...y si asi fuera ¿que les e echo yo? ... - pensaba Near,  
subido al retrete para no ser descubierto si al fantasma se le ocurria mirar por  
debajo de la puerta y daba con sus calcetines blancos, que ahora estaban llenos de  
porqueria-

- maldito...¿donde se a escondido? - decia la niña abriendo algunas de las puertas  
que habia en ese baño, parecia pequeño por fuera, pero era bastante amplio por  
dentro-

- ...bah, no importa...jejejeje - la niña desaparecio, las pisadas de sangre que  
habia dejado siguieron alli, pero ella volvio a aparecer fuera dal baño, con un  
mechero y una garrafa de gasolina, probablemente la habia cojido de alguna tienda  
de por alli, y el mechero, podria haberselo arrebatado a alguien facilmente sin ser  
descubierta, pues no era mas que un fantasma que nadie veia-

- ...ahora, vas a pasar por lo mismo que pase yo!! - dijo mientras rodeaba el  
baño y lo llenaba de gasolina y usando el mechero prendia fuego a todo-

Parecia poca gasolina, pero el baño se inundo en llamas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

- muahahaha!!! jajajaja ¿que se siente?!! ahora comprendes mi dolor?!! eeh??  
vaamos, grita, llora!! tal y como lo hice yo!! t-te lo mereces!!...por...por acabar  
asi con mi vida...y la de mis padres!! ...maldito asesino!! - gritaba la niña, entre  
risas diavolicas y lagrimas que no paraban de salir-

- ...*coug coug*...*cof cof* - en el interior del baño, Near no paraba de toser y  
apenas podia ver nada con todo el humo que se habia acumulado, empezo a marearse  
y perder el conocimiento, poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos, sabiendo al 100% que  
este seria su fin....-

......................................

- uaagh!!! - Near aogo un grito incorporandose bruscamente en su cama- ...u-una  
¿pesadilla? - murmuro al obserbar que se encontraba sano y salvo en el interior  
de su habitacion-

- Near ¿ocurre algo? - pregunto un chico dando dos golpecitos en la puerta, y entrando  
despacio en el interior de la habitacion-

- Lidner, Rester ¿donde esta Gevanni?!! - dijo bajandose de la cama de un salto-

- ...emm, aller les distes las vacaciones ¿no te acuerdas? - dijo el chico hacercandose  
asta Near-

- ...p-pero...habia una niña!! y...Light y...era todo tan real- dijo el albino-

- ...niña? que Light? ...Near ¿tienes fiebre?! ...ya te e dicho que NO comer dulces  
a media noche es malo -

- ...aish, supongo que solo fue una pesadilla - suspiro Near - ...por cierto ¿a que  
dia estamos? - pregunto de repente-

- omm, 31 de octubre - contesto el chico sin ninguna emocion -

- .... - Near sonrio de repente - entoces es Halloween...jeje ¡¡Felicidades L!! - dijo  
abrazando a su querido detective-

- haha, gracias - sonrio L, debolviendole el abrazo a su querido sucesor-

FIIN!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Shi: wuaaa L!! Feliz cumpleaños!! yaaay w

Kei: felicidades Ellecitooo x3 ay mi Near! que mal lo a pasado el pobre xDD

Si os a gustado dejad alguna review, plis *w*  
y sino...pues ya sabeis que tambien! xD  
si teneis alguna duda tambien comunicadnosla ^^  
en fin...a ver si llega pronto nuestro dia favorito del año! xD

Gracias por leer!  
nos leemos jeje .D

FIN!


End file.
